


Cigarettes and Gas Station Bathrooms

by SameDestination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bathroom Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, PWOP, PWP, Rating: NC17, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameDestination/pseuds/SameDestination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the lead guitarist of a rock band who has a fixation with the cute rookie who has been on tour with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Gas Station Bathrooms

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. They'd been travelling around in this damn bus for more than three hours and they were no closer to the venue than they had been an hour ago. Ash, the band's drummer, was catching up on some sleep on the couch in a position which looked majorly uncomfortable. Their manager, Bobby, was driving and regularly complaining about traffic, the weather and whatever else he could think of.

Anna was sat across from Dean, a cigarette hanging between her lips as she tugged out another one and handed it to Dean. He grinned gratefully at her, leaning over so that she could light his cigarette. After taking a long pull of it, Dean breathed out the smoke before his eyes rested on Anna's brother. Castiel had come along for the tour as some sort of rookie. That had resulted in a lot of flirting between them. Dean had found that dark, mussed hair and those sparkling blue eyes incredibly attractive.

He winked over at him, cigarette hanging between his lips. Castiel grinned over at him, eyes roaming over Dean's body. Dean rested back into his chair, legs parted a little as he kept his eyes on Castiel. God, the sexual tension between them was unbearable and the rest of the band had noticed. Even though Dean had slept with Anna before, she didn't seem to mind that his attention was now solely on Cas. Bobby and Ash had stayed far away from the budding romance and sizzling tension between them.

But, despite the back and forth flirting between them, Castiel had yet to give in and submit to Dean's charm. Sure, they'd had many a make-out sessions backstage at concerts and in the tour bus when everyone else was asleep. Though never anything more than that. It frustrated Dean a little but it also made him a little more eager. The thrill of the chase was surprisingly exhilarating.

Bobby finally decided to pull in at a gas station and told the band that he just needed to fill up on some gas. Dean finished off his cigarette before stubbing it into the ashtray on the table beside him, never taking his eyes off Castiel. He was wearing that hot tie which made Dean smirk a little. He had told Cas many times how it made his eyes pop.

"Lookin' good," Dean muttered, grinning over at Cas before licking his lips slowly, checking him out.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, checking out Dean in return. "Not too bad yourself," he flirted, trailing his teeth along his bottom lip.

Anna scoffed from the corner, chewing loudly on some gum. "Would you two get a room already?" she chuckled, nudging Cas' arm with her foot.

Dean watched as a slight blush crept onto Cas' cheeks. Then he gave him the signal they'd made up to say, _'let's get outta here'_. Which was basically just Dean doing shifty eyes towards the door. Afterwards, Dean cleared his throat and got to his feet. "I'm just gonna go take a leak," he said before swiftly sliding the door of the bus open and jumping out, glancing back at Castiel whose eyes were fixed on his ass.

A few moments passed and Castiel sat tight until he could see Dean walking into the gas station. Then he too got to his feet and smiled awkwardly at his sister. "I'm just gonna go ... get some fresh air," he muttered before stepping carefully out of the bus and making his way into the gas station, hearing Anna mumble something under her breath. The cashier glanced at Cas suspiciously as he walked in and he just smiled, heading towards the door which had 'WC' written on it on white paper stuck randomly to the door.

The minute he opened the door, Dean's hand reached out to grab his tie, tugging him in and closing the door behind him. "Hey there, hot-stuff," Dean's deep voice growled into his ear, making him shiver a little.

"Dean," he whispered as Dean's lips began making their way across his neck. He slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, fingertips skimming over his skin, feeling proud of the shiver he managed to pull out of Dean.

Dean pushed up against him when their lips finally met. He rocked his hips against Cas' slowly at first, letting out a soft moan at the friction of their clothed erections brushing against each other. Castiel whimpered softly, fingers digging into Dean's hips as they began to move together. They let out soft moans and gasps as Cas was pushed up against the door.

The taste of Dean made Castiel groan softly. He didn't smoke at all, but the taste of tobacco on Dean's tongue was just far too hot for some reason. He found himself needing more. Craving more. Like Dean was his version of cigarettes. Like Dean was his addiction and he needed him so much right now.

That was when he felt Dean's fingers fumbling to undo his pants, never breaking their lip-lock. Castiel tried to do the same, their kiss becoming more desperate and hungry, his cock uncomfortably hard in his underwear. Once he managed to get Dean's tight blue jeans down to his knees, Cas shoved his hand into Dean's boxers, moaning softly with him when he curled his fingers around his rock hard cock.

Dean's hands shook with lust and need. Fuck, he needed more. He tugged down his own underwear quickly before doing the same to Castiel's. After thrusting up into Cas' hand a few more times, Dean pulled away to slide his hands around to squeeze Cas' ass before rolling his hips, their cocks sliding together causing perfect friction which made them both moan loudly. Dean didn't care who heard them. He'd been waiting far too long for this.

Castiel's hips jerked forwards, precome steadily leaking from his cock, easing their movements as he gripped tightly at Dean's shoulder. His fingernails dug into the leather of Dean's jacket as they moved together. He tried to stay as quiet as possible by burying his face against Dean's neck, breathing in the scent of apple pie, leather and smoke which just made his cock twitch against Dean's.

The noises Cas was making were too much for Dean and he needed to come like right now or Bobby would end up driving off without them. So, he slipped his hand between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks, jerking fast, thumb sliding over their wet tips. He pressed his forehead against Castiel's, watching all of those hot facial expressions he'd waited so long to see. He tried to memorize them. Memorize those delicious sounds the other boy was making. They were so damn hot.

Castiel could feel his orgasm building inside him in a tight coil of heat. "D-Dean," Cas gasped, mouth hanging open as he thrust up desperately into Dean's hand. "S-So close."

Dean grinned, moaning breathily, pecking at Cas' jawline before biting down on it to let everyone know Cas was taken. "C'mon ... Fuck-- C'mon, Cas. I got you," he groaned, jerking them off faster.

And that was all it took for Castiel to tense up, throwing his head back with his eyes screwed shut as he keened loudly, shooting all over Dean's hand and their cocks. Watching and hearing Cas come was far too hot for Dean to handle and a few seconds later, he was moaning loudly too, his come spilling and mixing with Castiel's in a mess over their cocks and his hand.

They stood still for a while, panting heavily and trying to come down from their highs. Castiel shuddered a little and Dean held him closer, kissing gently at his neck. "Holy shit," he breathed, chuckling softly against Cas' neck.

Castiel smiled, heartbeat finally regulating itself. "Mmh. That was hot," he said. Dean couldn't help but press a few kisses to Castiel's perfect lips before cleaning them both up with some tissue paper.

And if they walked out of the gas station hand-in-hand with matching grins on their face, everyone ignored it. They all knew it was inevitable anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm so bad at writing porn.  
> Sorry.  
> Thanks for reading though!


End file.
